In recent years, in communications electronics, a shift towards increasingly high frequencies has been ongoing. Measurement equipment for measuring high frequency signals is therefore necessary. Within such measurement equipment, it is necessary to be able to switch such high frequency signals in a controlled manner without influencing the high frequency signal significantly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,179 B2 describes a step attenuator for high frequency signals including switches. The switches described therein, however, are of considerable size and might negatively influence the high frequency signals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a switch configured to switch high frequency signals, which only requires a small physical footprint, and does not negatively influence the signal itself.